


Семья

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она больше не может смотреть на то, как ему причиняют боль.





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490081) by sweetsheart. 



Она не могла помочь тому, кого любила.

Она не могла помочь тому, с кем каждый раз вступала в бой вместе со своим повелителем, но при этом поддержала его.

Она поддержала, потому что _любила._

***

— Цубаки, правда… я буду в порядке, — убедительно произнёс Мифунэ, опустив руку на ладонь девушки, которую та прижимала к шраму на его лице. Накацукаса взглянула на самурая снизу вверх. Слёзы омрачали её большие тёмные глаза.

— Я сделала это с тобой, — прошептала она, виновато понурив голову.

— Нет, не говори так, — тихо отозвался Мифунэ, и его глубокий голос успокаивал Цубаки.

— Тебе следует быть более осторожным — Блэк Стар, с некоторых пор, стал намного лучше запоминать твои движения… Ты должен оставаться в безопасности. Ради Анжелы.

— Теперь я чувствую себя гораздо увереннее, ведь знаю, что ты о ней позаботишься.

— Но это не означает, что ты можешь столь безрассудно рисковать жизнью, — пытаясь скрыть волнение, сказала Цубаки, и Мифунэ, желая приободрить и отвлечь, положил руки ей на плечи.

— В Шибусене знают, что ты здесь? — спросил он, переводя тему, а Накацукаса в ответ отрицательно покачала головой.

— Я просто… беспокоилась за тебя, — призналась она, с состраданием посмотрев на мужчину. Самурай слегка улыбнулся, проведя ладонью по щеке Цубаки, и затем наклонился, чтобы поцеловать девушку. Их губы почти соприкоснулись, как вдруг…

— Мифунэ! Цубаки-чан! — тишину нарушил звонкий детский голосок, и парочка одновременно повернула головы, дабы разглядеть источник шума, оказавшийся маленькой ведьмочкой. Мифунэ отпустил Цубаки и опустился на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Анжелой.

— Что случилось? — встревоженно поинтересовался он.

— Цубаки-чан снова останется у нас ночевать? — с любопытством спросила девочка, придав голосу ещё больше наивности. Самурай пожал плечами, вопросительно оглянувшись на девушку, и когда та кивнула, Анжела с радостным воплем «Ура!» подбежала к Накацукасе. Цубаки присела и обняла девочку, смеявшуюся от восторга.

— Анжела, я думаю, тебе пора спать.

— Ты почитаешь мне сказку о принцессе Искорке? — с надеждой спросила ведьмочка, состроив щенячьи глазки.

— Конечно. Сегодня я спасу Мифунэ от этой обязанности, — с улыбкой ответила Накацукаса, заботливо взяла Анжелу на руки и отнесла в комнату. Затем уложила малышку в кровать и достала книгу. Закончив чтение, Цубаки заметила, что девочка до сих пор не заснула, хоть и смотрела на неё сонным взглядом.

— Цубаки-чан?

— Да, Анжела?

— Мифунэ твой муж? — нерешительно задала вопрос ведьмочка, и глаза Цубаки расширились от изумления.

— Нет, — замявшись, ответила девушка, и ведьмочка с сожалением вздохнула.

— Почему?

— Потому что он и я не… мы не… потому что для этого нам сперва следовало бы пожениться, — Накацукаса наконец нашла нужные слова.

— Я думаю, вы должны пожениться.

— Мы не можем. Не сейчас. К тому же, я ещё учусь. Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы мы поженились?

— Потому что… — начала Анжела, но внезапно замолчала и смущённо отвернулась.

— Анжела?

— Это прозвучит глупо, — пробурчала ведьмочка.

— Нет, продолжай.

— Потому что… если вы поженитесь, ты останешься здесь навсегда и будешь читать мне на ночь сказки про принцессу. И мы… Мы стали бы семьёй, — скороговоркой выпалила малышка.

— Мы уже семья, — Цубаки удивилась печальному тону маленькой ведьмы, а потому постаралась придать своей фразе как можно больше убедительности.

— Я очень люблю тебя, Цубаки-чан, — счастливо проговорила Анжела.

— И я тебя, — Накацукаса аккуратно убрала непослушную прядь волос с лица девочки.

— Спокойно ночи, Цубаки-чан, — зевнула ведьмочка, закрыв глаза, и мирно засопела.

— Спокойной ночи, — девушка бесшумно закрыла за собой дверь. Когда Цубаки покинула комнату, Мифунэ задал ей вопрос:

— Почему тебя до сих пор здесь не обнаружили?

— Ким Диль. Она ведьма, способная отменять воздействие магии. Моя душа временно защищена заклинанием. У Ким не было времени подробно объяснить мне её действие… Блэк Стар пришёл… и…

— И ты всё ещё не рассказала ему, — с упрёком добавил самурай.

— Как я могу, Мифунэ? Он пытается убить тебя каждый раз, как только ты попадаешь в его поле зрения, и ситуация ухудшится, если он узнает, что его «оружие» находится с тобой! — не выдержав, воскликнула Цубаки. Мужчина, вздохнув, подошёл к ней и опустил ладони на её талию. Накацукаса была шокирована таким поведением.

— Я… я извиняюсь. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — стыдливо пролепетала она, оправдываясь. Мифунэ усмехнулся.

— Всё в порядке. После знакомства с Блэк Старом тебе, наверное, частенько приходится кричать, чтобы быть услышанной, — снисходительно произнёс самурай, и Цубаки расслабилась в его объятиях, удовлетворённо закрыв глаза.

— Анжела быстро взрослеет, — прошептала она.

— Я знаю.

— Ты должен быть в безопасности ради неё. Ведь ты — её отец, — вновь открыв глаза, с серьёзным тоном изрекла Накацукаса, но Мифунэ лишь скептически поднял бровь.

— Не смешно. Я никогда не был для неё отцом, — мрачно пробормотал он. Цубаки раздражённо скрестила руки на груди.

— Ну и кто из нас смешон? — с вызовом бросила она. Мифунэ, не желая продолжать бессмысленный спор, присел, удерживая Цубаки на коленях, и девушка покорно опустила голову на плечо самурая.

— Ты защищал её, в то время как остальные хотели найти и убить. Что она будет делать без тебя, даже если выживет?

— Для меня это важно, но…

— Никаких «но», Мифунэ. Ты её отец. Она очень хочет, чтобы мы… стали семьёй, — сказала Цубаки, с улыбкой наблюдая за изумлённым выражением на лице мужчины.

— Что? — не веря собственным ушам, переспросил он.

— Анжела спрашивала, женаты ли мы. Потому что тогда мы могли бы стать семьёй, — Цубаки повторила слова ведьмочки, произнесённые той ранее.

— Мы уже семья, — без колебаний ответил самурай, и лицо Накацукасы озарила улыбка.

— Ах, да, — Мифунэ почесал затылок, словно о чём-то вспомнив, а после приподнял левую руку девушки, аккуратно держа её безымянный палец между своими большим и указательным пальцами.

— Однажды _это_ непременно произойдёт, любимая, — мужчина запечатлел поцелуй на лбу Накацукасы, и девушка густо покраснела.

— Я люблю тебя, Мифунэ.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Цубаки.

Самурай поднялся на ноги и поплотнее закрыл дверь в комнату Анжелы, а затем отвёл Накацукасу в спальню, чтобы показать девушке, как сильно он её любит.

***

Спустя шесть лет после обещания, данного Мифунэ своей возлюбленной, самурай сидел в тишине в стерильной комнате и бережно держал на руках маленький синий свёрток.

— Младший братик, мама, — десятилетняя Анжела крутилась около усталой, но улыбавшейся двадцатипятилетней Цубаки.

— Твой младший брат, Анжела, — подтвердила она и дотронулась до руки супруга, который на прикосновение ответил вопросительным взглядом. Несмотря на последние несколько часов выслушивания ругательств от жены и клятв целомудренной жизни, он по-прежнему любил её.

— Хочешь подержать его?

— Да, папа, пожалуйста, — Анжела протянула руки к свёртку, зашевелившемуся у груди самурая.

— Масамунэ. Забавное имя, — хихикнула ведьмочка, а Цубаки сделала глубокий вдох. Когда они с Мифунэ узнали, что родился сын, о других вариантах имени даже не шло речи. Кроме того, Масамунэ — так звали погибшего брата Цубаки.

— Ну, Анже…

_— Где моя маленькая звёздочка?_

Глаза женщины засияли, когда в дверях показались широко улыбающийся синеволосый знакомый и его беременная подруга.

— Цубаки! Мифунэ! Анжела! О, да он не звёздочка, а большущая звезда! — восхищённо воскликнул Блэк Стар, увидев младенца.

— Когда вы сказали, что пытаетесь завести ребёнка, я и подумать не мог, что в итоге он будет похож на меня! — с довольным видом продолжил парень.

— Мы не…

— Не беспокойся, дорогой, — миролюбиво произнесла Цубаки, а Блэк Стар перевёл взгляд на Мифунэ.

— Полагаю, ты просто недостаточно старался для того, чтобы она сразу забеременела, да? — парень насмешливо подмигнул и подтолкнул новоиспечённого отца.

— А, значит, случайную беременность ты считаешь достижением? — не менее язвительно парировал самурай. Блэк Стар, фыркнув, скрестил руки на груди и хмуро посмотрел на Мифунэ.

— Рождество будет весёлым, — саркастично заметила Цубаки, с трудом оттаскивая Блэк Стара от бывшего телохранителя.

— Ага, — заливисто хохотала Патти, преграждая дорогу синеволосому возлюбленному и одновременно бросая умилительные взгляды на Масамунэ.

— Масамунэ, смотри сюда! Здесь твоя будущая жена! Или муж. Это как повезёт! — Блэк Стар погладил округлившийся живот Патти.

— В самом деле? — со смехом поинтересовалась девушка, на что Блэк Стар ответил ей поцелуем. Мифунэ забрал младенца у Анжелы и отдал его обратно Цубаки, которая тут же нежно прижала к себе малыша. Самурай не смог сдержать улыбку:

— Ты прекрасная мать.

— Спасибо, — отозвалась Цубаки и вдруг осознала, что только сейчас, в этот самый момент, окончательно отпустила своего повелителя и прошлую жизнь.

Однако она ни на секунду не пожалела о том, что когда-то вопреки всему поддержала будущего мужа.

И на то была веская причина.

Она его любила. И будет любить до конца своих дней.


End file.
